


midnight

by paniniofdestiny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniniofdestiny/pseuds/paniniofdestiny
Summary: Atsumu Miya definitely does not have a persistent crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi. He definitely has not considered what it would be like to kiss him and, most certainly, has not fantasized about a New Year's kiss from him. Except Miya Atsumu is a liar and Kiyoomi is perfect and, of course, Atsumu has hoped and dreamed for this.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the 2021 New Year’s art. Atsumu apparently has a non-alcoholic beer in it, so this happened. Sakusa was there, if only you believe hard enough :)

The night was going exactly as Atsumu had expected since receiving an invitation to a New Years Eve party from Shoyo. Bokuto was busy chattering away with Akaashi, practically hanging off of each other, some mixed drink in both of their grasps. Shoyo and Tobio bickered away about something volleyball related. Several of Shoyo’s old teammates and many of his new ones were making friends scattered across the small living room, dozens of cans littering the tables. It was as Atsumu predicted, loud and friendly, just like the person who had invited them all. There was one variable Atsumu had not predicted, however. One variable that never came to parties, especially not ones in such a tiny space with no room to tuck yourself into an isolated corner. One variable named Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu had arrived fairly late, met by a boisterous crowd and a pulling Shoyo, and been made to stand in the tiny kitchen to meet some of Shoyo’s old friends Atsumu somewhat recognized when he had spotted him. Kiyoomi was sitting on a counter, something Atsumu decided was wildly out of character for him but certainly not an unpleasant sight. His eyes were in a permanent glare, practically oozing a silent warning to give him as much space as possible. Which, to Atsumu, was an invitation to get as close to the man as possible.

During a lull in the conversation, Atsumu managed to slip away to rummage through Shoyo’s refrigerator, looking for the non-alcoholic beer Shoyo had sworn he’d remember to buy. “The drinks are in the freezer,” a smooth voice said from suddenly next to him, startling Atsumu into slamming his head into a shelf. 

Atsumu winced as he stood, rubbing the spot. Kiyoomi smirked. “Didn’t realize I scared you,” he said, clearly not worried about any bruising Atsumu might’ve inflicted upon himself.

“Warn a guy next time, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said, closing the fridge door and leaning down to dig through the freezer drawer at the bottom. “Coulda had a heart attack from ya sneakin' up on me.”

Kiyoomi shook his head, loose curls falling into his face before he brushed them back behind his ear. “Glad you didn’t. Wouldn’t want to lose you so soon before a game.”

“You would miss me if I died, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said as he found the cans he’d been looking for and opened it while moving to some metal stools tucked around an island in Shoyo’s kitchen. Kiyoomi made no move to deny him on this as he sat next to him and took a sip out of his own drink, some pink thing Atsumu was certain Bokuto had been the one to make. 

The TV in the other room was set to some game show that everyone was crowded around, the main excuse for Shoyo inviting everyone over. Evidently, one of Shoyo’s highschool friends was competing on it, a good looking tall guy that seemed even more airheaded than Bokuto. Atsumu had half a mind to join them, but that was more than overridden by keeping Kiyoomi company in the kitchen. Far, far overridden. 

Atsumu definitely did  _ not  _ have a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi. That was what he made himself believe, from the very first time they had met and through to now. That was what he would tell anyone that asked him, which Osamu did with some regularity and Shoyo more than once. He  _ didn’t  _ have a crush, it was just that Atsumu’s heart pounded every time Kiyoomi was near and he found himself wanting to know more, more, and be ever closer to the man. But  _ definitely not  _ a crush.

Kiyoomi looked down at Atsumu, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “You don’t want to join them?”

“Nah,” Atsumu said, shaking his head and taking another swig of beer. “Can’t leave ya alone.” Atsumu hoped that his cheeks were not as red as he felt them getting at being caught trying to be subtle about leaving the main group. He offered a bright smile to Kiyoomi, who deepened his frown but said nothing. 

Atsumu decided he was hallucinating the ghost of a blush that rose high across Kiyoomi’s nose and ears.

The show ended spectacularly, with Atsumu proven right about his guess on the contestant’s airheadedness when the man, Lev, Atsumu remembered, named pirozhki as being a panini. Laughter broke out across the room, with even Kiyoomi stifling down a laugh with his hand. 

“Did I just see ya laugh, Omi-kun?” 

Kiyoomi shook his head, shoulders still bouncing with silent laughter. “You must’ve taken some brain damage when you hit your head, Miya.”

Atsumu stood, crunching his empty can in his fist and picking up Kiyoomi’s empty cup. “When are ya gonna call me Atsumu, Omi-Omi?”

“In your dreams,” Kiyoomi replied. He shook his head when Atsumu raised his glass in question. “No thanks, I have to get up early tomorrow to visit family.”

Atsumu nodded. “Why didn’t ya go tonight? It’s rare to see ya at somethin’ like this.”

Atsumu felt Kiyoomi’s eyes on his back as he bent to get another can of the same drink. “You were the one saying I should spend more time with the team, Miya.”

Atsumu laughed. “This ain’t a team outin’, Omi-Omi. I meant when we go out to lunch together or somethin’.” He retook his seat beside Kiyoomi, but he couldn’t help feeling like the stool was a few inches closer than it had been before.

Kiyoomi frowned at Atsumu. “Don’t you normally go home on New Year’s anyway? You spend practically every break we get with your family.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and leaned back on the counter, throwing an arm loosely over Kiyoomi’s shoulder, who flinched but didn’t pull away. “Couldn’t pass up a chance to spend some quality time with ya.” 

“You didn’t know I was going to be here, Miya,” Kiyoomi said, levelling him with a steady glare.

“Intuition, Omi-kun, intuition.”

In the other room, the channel on the TV had been changed to a live countdown until midnight. The clock counting down the minutes read 15:39, while some band played a pop song that Atsumu secretly knew every word to. Atsumu watched as the various couples in the room snuggled closer to each other, legs tucked under a kotatsu and hands intertwined in their laps. Shoyo was practically on top of Tobio, Bokuto was draped on Akaashi’s back, and even Kenma, who Shoyo had introduced him to earlier, was clamped onto Kuroo’s side. Kiyoomi and Atsumu were the only ones not attached at the hip to someone else, romantic or not. The realization made a lump rise in Atsumu’s throat.

“Omi-san, Atsumu-san, are you going to stay there?” Shoyo’s voice rang out from the other room. “There’s only ten minutes until midnight.”

“I’d rather not,” Kiyoomi called back, “And Atsumu insists on not leaving me alone.”

Atsumu felt his cheeks heat up. “Okay!” Shoyo shouted back once more, and once again Atsumu and Kiyoomi were left alone.

“Could’ve phrased that differently,” he mumbled.

Kiyoomi scoffed. “Isn’t that the truth though?”

“Ya make me sound clingy.”

“You  _ are _ clingy, Miya,” Kiyoomi stated bluntly. Atsumu couldn’t say he was wrong, especially when it came to Kiyoomi himself. Atsumu frowned at his empty can, downing the rest and going to grab another. As he got up, Kiyoomi grabbed the wrist of his sweater. “Not that I particularly mind.”

Atsumu decided he was  _ not _ hallucinating Kiyoomi’s blush this time.

He came back with a fresh can of his alcohol-free beer. Atsumu didn’t particularly like the taste, but, for whatever reason, he always drank them at occasions where it was expected to drink. The first time he’d had a real drink, he had far too many and sworn them off the next day. Osamu was certain that promise would only last a week, but it had been years now, and Atsumu had stuck with it. 

“Did ya just flirt with me, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu teased. Kiyoomi definitely hadn’t been, he thought, but it sure sounded an awful lot like it.

Kiyoomi, however, did not have the reaction Atsumu had been expecting. His blush grew far stronger, and Atsumu gained the information that Kiyoomi blushed everywhere but his cheeks. His ears, nose, and neck were all painted with a delightfully pink shade, deepening with every second that passed. Despite this, Kiyoomi did not stutter in his reply. “And if I was, Miya?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, still standing by his seat. “Stop jokin’ with me.”

“I’m not joking. I thought you’d realize by now,” Kiyoomi replied, sure as ever.

Atsumu gulped. “Realize what?” 

Kiyoomi patted the seat next to him and Atsumu sat obediently, feeling quite stupid. “I’ve been flirting with you for months now, Miya.” Atsumu blinked dumbly. Kiyoomi continued, “I’ve liked you since we first met at the training camp.”

Atsumu took in a little gasp. “M-me too!” he replied, before realizing he had definitely been too loud. “Me too. I’ve liked ya since then, too.”

Kiyoomi nodded. “I know. Or rather, I’ve known since I joined the Jackals. You’re not subtle about checking someone out.”

Atsumu’s face grew hotter. “Oh.” His eyes glanced wildly around the room, hoping to avoid the intense gaze of Kiyoomi who was watching his every move. The TV read 00:20.

Kiyoomi grabbed his hand. Atsumu’s eyes snapped back to his. “Go out with me, then.”

Atsumu nodded furiously. “Yes.” His eyes moved back to the clock. 00:15.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu looked up at Kiyoomi who had moved far closer. “Ya used my name.”

Kiyoomi swallowed. “Can I kiss you?”

Chants rose up from the living room, everyone’s voices mixing together. “Ten, nine, eight, seven!” Atsumu nodded. “Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!”

No one in the main room at the time saw Kiyoomi lean down or Atsumu wrap his arms around the taller man’s neck. No one saw them break apart seconds later, or heard them through the cheering whisper “Happy New Year” to each other. No one saw the second or third quick pecks or Atsumu put his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder when he got slightly overwhelmed with emotion. They did, however, see a wildly blushing Miya Atsumu and a smugly smiling Sakusa Kiyoomi, and connections were made fairly quickly. Neither would hear the end of it afterwards. 


End file.
